Mate of Doom
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Not-related AU. Soulmate AU dimana tiap orang punya tato di pergelangan tangan mereka yang isinya kalimat pertama yang diucapkan soulmate mereka saat pertama bertemu. Tato Halilintar berisi "WOY MINGGIR" full capslock dan tinta biru. HaliTaufan. OOC. Author mavok dan gabut. Humor tapi nggak humor juga sih.


_Soulmate_ AU dimana tiap orang punya _barcode_/tato yang mengelilingi pergelangan tangan mereka yang isinya kalimat pertama yang diucapkan _soulmate_ mereka saat pertama bertemu. _Barcode_ Halilintar berisi "WOY MINGGIR" _full capslock_ dan tinta biru.

* * *

Hidup di dunia dimana semua orang bisa bertemu pasangan hidupnya memang indah. Indah dan romantis. Pasangan hidup—atau _soulmate_—adalah orang yang bisa melengkapi setiap lekukan dalam hidup dan sikapmu. Pokoknya rasanya hebat sekali bila bisa hidup dengan _soulmate_mu.

Halilintar, nyatanya, tidak berpikir demikian. Dari lahir, dia sudah diejek habis-habisan karena _barcode_ di tangannya, tempat dimana kalimat pertama yang akan diucapkan _soulmate_nya saat bertemu, bertuliskan dua kata simpel namun seolah membuang hidup penuh romansa keluar jendela.

**'WOY MINGGIR' **

Lengkap dengan huruf kapital.

Elegan sekali. Halilintar mungkin akan menikah dengan anak konglomerat yang berperilaku halus. Iya, dia memang sarkastik.

Mengabaikan _barcode_nya, Halilintar sendiri sebenarnya penasaran dengan _barcode_ _soulmate_nya. Apa yang akan ia pertama kali katakan kalau bertemu dengan _soulmate_nya?

Dikutip dari dua kata di pergelangan tangannya, apakah mungkin dia dan _soulmate_nya akan bertemu di sebuah tikungan di saat mereka berdua mati-matian berlari karena takut terlambat sekolah?

Ah, sudahlah, Halilintar. Dirimu terlalu banyak membaca komik cewek. Membenarkan posisi tas yang ia selempangkan di pundak, Halilintar mempercepat lajunya agar ia benar-benar tidak terlambat sekolah.

* * *

"Kak Hali,"

Halilintar menatap Gempa, adik kembarnya, dengan tatapan datar.

"Ingat pemilihan OSIS kemarin?"

"Ah, ya. Kamu menang ya. Selamat."

"Makasih—tapi bukan itu yang mau aku omongin." wajah Gempa sekilas memerah, "Kan lawanku ada yang namanya Fang dari kelas 2-A."

"Hn. Terus?"

"Dia, um... Bilang 'Aku nggak akan kalah' ke aku."

Telinga Halilintar memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya pada Gempa. Tentu saja. Kenapa? Karena...

"Itu..._barcode_mu kan?"

Gempa mengangguk. Wajahnya merah matang. "Terus, karena saking kagetnya, aku bilang 'Eh, tunggu, itu kan _barcode_ku...' gitu."

"Terus?"

"Terus..." Gempa menutupi wajahnya, "Fang jadi shock gitu. Ternyata itu _barcode_ dia."

"...jadi..?"

Gempa tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Halilintar dengan tatapan malu dan tidak ada harapan.

"...ketemu _soulmate_ di umur segini... Ah, tapi kok aneh. Emang kamu nggak pernah ngomong sama Fang sebelumnya?"

Gempa menggelengkan kepala, "Aku baru ketemu dia tadi. Biasanya cuma denger obrolan anak-anak lain. Ugh, sekarang kita pasti lagi jadi topik obrolan satu sekolah."

Halilintar tidak menyalahkan Gempa, sih. Bertemu _soulmate_ mungkin memang romantis, tapi kalau seperti ini sih menyusahkan juga.

* * *

"Kamu sama Air _soulmate_ kan?"

"Ah, iya?" si adik kelas bertopi merah-oranye itu menaikkan standar sepedanya dan memundurkan kendaraan beroda dua itu ke belakang, "Kenapa, kak Hali?"

"..._barcode_mu sama dia kayak gimana tulisannya?"

"Hee, _barcode_ ya." Api mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya ke Halilintar, "Aku sih tulisannya '_Silakan saja_'. Kalau Air sih '_Aku duduk di sebelahmu ya_'. Soalnya kita ketemu pas hari pertama pas masuk SMP."

"Habis itu?"

"Habis itu...? Eehh aku nggak ingat." Api menduduki jok sepedanya, "Air langsung tidur dan aku pun nggak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Tau-tau Air dan aku udah nempel sampai sekarang."

"Ehh.. Begitu."

"Kenapa kak Hali mendadak nanya hal di luar masalah klub?" Api menelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Cuma penasaran aja." Halilintar mengibaskan tangannya, "Cerita kalian semua kayak cerita cinta romantis sih."

"Eh, gitu kah? Kalau dibilang romantis sih..." Api menatap ke arah langit sebelum tersenyum pada Halilintar, "Aku pulang duluan ya, kak Hali."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

"Oke!" Api segera mengayuh sepedanya dan berlalu. Halilintar pun segera beranjak dari lapangan parkir ke gerbang sekolah.

Mendengar cerita romantis teman-temannya, Halilintar sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk situasi yang sama. Pasalnya dia bukan orang yang romantis, justru dia dijuluki tidak sensitif.

Ah, tapi untuk sang pasangan hidup, agar dia tersipu sih Halilinttar mau saja jadi seromantis Shakespeare. Sayangnya, Halilintar tidak tahu kalau Shakespeare menulis cerita tragedi, bukan romantis.

* * *

Mangga itu buah terenak yang pernah Halilintar rasakan. Teksturnya berair dan lembut, manis pula di lidah. Biarpun sangar, faktanya lidah Halilintar sangat membutuhkan asupan glukosa. Cokelat, kue, _pastry_, manisan, semua akan tandas di mulut Halilintar.

Jadi saat dia menemukan sebuah pohon mangga yang berbuah lebat dan terlihat matang, jangan salahkan dia kalau dia segera meletakkan tasnya di trotoar dan mulai melompat-lompat demi menggapai ranting terendah.

Saat masih asyik lompat-lompat layaknya berada di konser musik, Halilintar tidak sadar kalau ada benda berkecepatan tinggi dengan percepatan makin cepat tiap detiknya yang memiliki lintasan tepat melewati tempat ia kini sedang memburu mangsa (mangga).

"WOY MINGGIR!" adalah peringatan terakhir sebelum Halilintar menoleh dan shock melihat makhluk biru cepat (_S*nic_?!) meluncur ke arahnya.

Tak sempat untuk mengucapkan perpisahan pada mangga yang tidak jadi ia cerna apalagi untuk menghindar, Halilintar terpental bersama makhluk bergender laki-laki itu ke arah semak-semak di sebelah pohon mangga. Apa daya, tak ada mangga, semak pun jadi.

"Aduduh..." pemuda di sebelahnya meringis.

Kau tahu, Halilintar dinamakan Halilintar bukan karena dia cepat dan kuat, tapi karena begitu dia marah...

_Laksana petir menyambar. Keras dan menggelegar. _

"_**WOY ANJI** PUNYA MATA NGGAK SIH?!" **_

Si pemuda di sebelahnya tertegun.

Lalu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah merah dan kedua mata lebar—

Hah? Loh, eh, tunggu. Kenapa wajahnya merah dan terlihat seperti ingin menangis?

"Ka-kamu.. Itu.." tangan kanan si penabrak terangkat. Halilintar melirik barcode berwarna merah terang di tangan si pemuda.

**'WOY ANJI** PUNYA MATA NGGAK SIH' **

Pucat.

Perlahan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

**'WOY MINGGIR' **

Sepintas teringat peringatan final dari si peluncur tadi sebelum ia menubruk Halilintar.

Saling bertatapan.

Wajah keduanya memerah.

Loh, kok kayaknya si pemuda di depannya manis, sih.

_Dan yang manis, akan tandas di mulutnya._

Samar-samar mengingat narasi, Halilintar tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir dua kali sebelum membungkan pemuda yang mungkin hendak berkata hal bodoh yang sangat tidak relevan untuk saat ini—seperti memperkenalkan diri misalnya—karena, jujur, Halilintar tidak peduli.

Halilintar tidak peduli kalau pertemuannya dengan si manis ini tidak seromantis adiknya atau juniornya, tapi yang pasti dia bersyukur pertemuannya dengan si pasangan hidup diberkati pohon mangga yang berbuah manis dan semak belukar yang seolah menjadi tahta mereka.

* * *

**a/n : jadi kenapa gue publish ginian sementara gempa week off belom tamat. hahaha. ya maklumlah. haus akan halitaufan.**

**btw sebenernya aku nerima request asal **_**prompt**_**nya menarik buatku. /duk /bilang aja males mikirin plot/ /dibuang**

* * *

_Omake_

.

.

.

.

"Ah, maaf, aku—eh—EHHMMPPH!"

Taufan _shock_? Tentu. Karena cowok ganteng di depannya langsung main nyosor membungkamnya dengan ciuman yang seolah meminta lebih.

"Ngghh—hah—tung—hmph—"

Mencoba menarik si pemuda bertopi hitam, namun nihil karena tenaganya lebih kuat.

Ah, ya sudah. Perkenalan bisa nanti. Yang penting, sekarang mereka terlebih dahulu menunjukkan rasa senang karena akhirnya bertemu.


End file.
